Adulthood & Parenthood
by Lovely Romi Del Rey
Summary: This is about the kids that fought in the battles and won the war of wars. Now they have to face the biggest challenge yet: normal life and children. Between fertility issues, big moves, laughs, tears and heart ache; the gang tackle the problems their parents often griped about. Rating may be raised.


**Jazzie's Notes:** Hello, all! Now, I know this isn't the much anticipated installment of my other story, _Genie, My Genie_, but I found this laying around and thought 'why the hell not?'. I originally wrote this for a challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum but I can't remember which one.

This is a two-shot and I only have the first part finished and only a quarter of the next chapter done. If you like this please, please, please review and tell me. Give me a little encouragement, I like to think that someone is actually reading and enjoying my work lol. I don't usually beg for reviews but if **xDreamlessx** can do it and actually get them, why can't I? ;)

Character(s): Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Lavender Brown.

Pairing(s): Luna/Ginny and Neville/Harry/Lavender

* * *

**Parenthood**

* * *

There comes a time when every person wants to settle down and start a family. To begin their lives and make their own mark on the world, that was expected. When Ginny met Luna and subsequently fell in love with her it was like a story book fairy tale. She'd still been with Harry back then and with the war officially beginning things had been tenuous at best.

When she and Luna kissed Ginny had been in silent denial of the incident for months and her rapidly deteriorating farce of a relationship with Harry didn't help. She had ended things with the young hero then; it was a clean break that radiated understanding from both parties involved. Still, the backlash from their family, friends, and even strangers was disconcerting.

Nevertheless, Luna was always her constant as well as her older brother, George. The bond that the two girls had grew and grew over time. It was another shock for their family and friends when the pair suddenly announced their relationship. They were finally in a relationship, as shaky and new as it ever was but a relationship nonetheless. The months turned into years and those years brought about many changes. Marriages happened, friendships were forged and rivalries were put to rest. Another change for the better occurred; brought about by the newfound peace in the Wizarding World, children.

-o0o-

"We want your sperm." Luna Lovegood had said one cool November night, sipping her coffee calmly immediately afterward. She seemed to take in the surprised sputtering and choking coughs going on around her in stride. Even Ginny was looking at her as if she had swallowed a dragon's egg and was dancing on a bed of hot coals to hatch it.

"Come again?" Neville rasped while rubbing his chest. He sat his tea down on the table and pushed it away. Harry sat beside him patting him on the back with a concerned look aimed at his partner. Lavender sat opposite of Harry, her arm around Neville's with their laced hands resting in her lap. She looked entirely too amused by this… discussion. Both Harry and Neville suspected that Lavender was in on this little ambush.

"That's exactly what I want from you, it's a pity I didn't catch you all earlier during your… _activities_." Luna said lightly, adding another cube of sugar and cream to her cup and stirring the contents. Ginny's jaw slackened dramatically and the triad before them all flushed and became interested in different corners of the room. Harry, Lavender, and Neville had been half an hour late for their dinner get together because they didn't know how to keep their hands off one another.

"Ah, what Luna is trying to say is we'd like your help." Ginny decided to take over, her lips twitching at Luna's joke at their friend's expense. "We're trying to get pregnant. Suffice it to say we really want to start our own family but lack the 'equipment', so to speak."

Lavender was the first to recover which wasn't much of a surprise really. She gave the pair a brilliant smile, "Well I just think that is a marvelous idea! I'd help you but I lack the necessary equipment as well." She joked then turned to stare at her partners expectantly.

It had been terribly scandalous when Harry, Neville, and Lavender announced their polyamorous relationship. It was so unexpected that even Ginny and Luna had been startled by it. In the end the two women were one of the first to support their little triad.

Neville coughed, bringing Ginny out of her silent musing. "Well, I don't know what to say…um, Harry?" he faltered a bit, throwing a pleading look at his bespectacled lover whom in turn sighed.

"Who else have you approached on this matter?" Harry asked, rubbing the back of his neck hoping to quell his rising embarrassment at the conversation they were having.

Luna took it upon herself to jump in again, "Well, we've considered a few people and have asked George, Seamus, and…" she trailed off for a moment, her eyes darting to Ginny.

"We also asked Theodore Nott." Ginny told the bluntly, feeling as though she'd just thrown a grenade and ran from them. Neville's mouth was hanging open, Harry was looking a bit pensive, and Lavender had an odd mix of confusion and bewilderment on her face but her encouraging smile never waned.

"Oh my, well that is unexpected…" Lavender spoke up, elbowing Neville who sputtered and nodded in agreement.

Ginny cleared her throat, shifting in her chair. "Will you guys help us?" she asked, looking each one of them in the eye. Luna reached over and took the ginger haired woman's hand with a soft smile.

The triad looked one another over for a moment, seeing to gauge each other's reaction and feelings on the matter at hand. Almost in unison, smiles lit up their faces but it was the sole female of the group that spoke.

"We will help any way we can." Lavender said clearly with bright determination, tipping her head forward in a nod.

-o0o-

Luna was dancing around her and Ginny's flat, eating a chocolate bar when she heard the front door knob rattle and the sound of keys jingling just outside the door. Her and Ginny decided to spend a little time outside of the Wizarding World and now lived in a nice apartment in muggle London. The two women had been living comfortably on their own for a little over two months.

They seemed to discover something new that the muggles had invented every day. Just last week they had discovered what a computer was and a gaming system that used your body as some sort of controller.

"Luna?" Ginny called out in a surprisingly chipper voice from around the corner in the hall, the blonde could hear her lover pulling off her coat and putting it into the hall closet.

"I'm in the kitchen, how was your day?" Luna called out, walking into the kitchen for a glass of milk. She was unprepared for the rapid footfalls that told her Ginny was running, for what reason she was unsure. The blonde was even more taken aback when she was pounced on, having only a moment to set down her cup before both women fell over.

"It happened! It happened, Luna! Look!" Ginny exclaimed, bouncing on the back of her slightly smaller lover. When the ginger-haired girl realized she was staring at the back of Luna's head she had no problem manhandling the other woman so she was straddling her stomach.

"Just what am I looking at, sweetie?" Luna asked with her eyes wide in bewilderment. "I don't suppose you'd like to start at the beginning so I have some hope of understanding you."

Ginny thrust out her hand, very close to smack her beloved in the face but managing to pull back in time. "I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed with an excited squeal of delight, her eyes misting over with unshed tears.

-o0o-

"I just don't understand!" Ginny cried and something – within the bathroom she had found solace in – crashed. The angry tears she was no doubt shedding could be heard in her voice and all Luna could do was listen from the other side of the locked door.

The blonde stood in the hall outside of the bathroom leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. She listening to the sobs of her girlfriend through the door, it was a week after her announcement and a flurry of planning. Their hopes had been crushed just half an hour ago when Ginny got her period.

"Sweetheart, maybe one of those false-positive things happened with the test?" Luna suggested, rubbing the back of her neck. She cursed over and over in her mind; they should have gone to a mediwizard or healer to confirm that Ginny was actually pregnant.

Ginny only cried harder and from the sounds of it had thrown something else, this time into the mirror if the shattering noise was any indication. Luna had had enough, one _accio_ and a well-placed _alohomora_ later she was gently tugging Ginny out of the bathroom and into her arms. "Shhh, it will be alright. We can try again, Harry and Neville won't mind at all – "

"Shut up, just shut up! You don't know what you're talking about." Ginny shouted at her, lurching away from the blonde. "Merlin, Luna, you're so stupid!" she yelled, bursting into tears again and running for the bedroom.

Luna sighed, the area around her eyes tense despite the serene expression on her face. She blew out a breath, then another and turned on her heel and walked down the hall toward the kitchen. After fixing herself a cup of tea to calm her nerves the blonde summoned a quill and parchment and began to write.

-o0o-

"Hey, we've got mail from Gin and Luna." Harry announced to his lovers as he walked into the library of their home. Lavender and Neville were seated in front of the fireplace in the room, the latter giving the former a foot massage while she read.

"Mail? A letter?" Lavender questioned after seeing the neon green envelop in Harry's hand. Neon green, really? She wasn't even aware envelopes came in those colors or that someone would dare purchase them. Well, at least she knew of two that would, Luna and probably Dumbledore.

"What does it say, Har?" Neville asked, sliding down the loveseat while lifting Lavender's feet into his lap so Harry could join them.

Harry sat down gratefully, crossing his legs and leaning back while tearing open the envelope. He read the letter quickly, his eye flitting back and forth while mouthing the words. He looked pensive once he was done, staring into the open air before him – lost in his thoughts.

Neville and Lavender shared a look.

"Well, don't be shy; tell us what's going on." Neville said, nudging Harry in the side. Harry nodded as if preparing himself for news of another Dark Lord.

"Ginny is having trouble conceiving, they are going to try their chances with Luna being the one carrying…"

Lavender frowned, it sounded like there was more to the letter than that.

"And…?" Neville prompted.

"Luna's pregnant…" Harry finally said but once again there seemed to be words left unsaid.

"Uh huh…" Lavender grunted this time, giving her bespectacled lover an anxious look.

Harry grunted, cutting his eyes at both of his lovers which had them lowering their heads in apology but did nothing to stop the judging judgy looks they gave him. He shifted and sunk further into the couch cushions. "I dislike you both very much right now."

Neville snorted, "All lies," he said then stole a kiss from Harry's lips that quickly turned into something that was two gropes and a money shot away from being X-rated. Lavender had the presence of mind to break the two up, after drooling over the sight and subsequently realizing she couldn't join in.

"Oi, knock it off!" she whined, planting her foot in Neville's side just as he climbed into Harry's lap; the latter already blissed out being on the receiving end of Nev's talented hands. Both stiffened, Neville looking over his shoulder at her looking every bit for the naughty child with his hand caught in the…ahem, _cookie_ _jar_.

Her eyes widened, not because her free show stopped so suddenly but because her lovers were looking at her so intensely that her skin began to crawl. Those looks were the very reason why she was now seven months pregnant.

"If you keep staring at me like that I'm going to develop a complex." Lavender said lightly, adopting a completely innocent look which was ruined the moment she swiped her tongue across her bottom lip.

Harry groaned, "Oh, we'll give you a complex…"

Neville quickly got up, giving them both an eyeful of his hardness straining his slacks. He lunged for Lavender just a second after Harry attached his lips to hers; sliding his hands under her knees and behind her back and lifted her into the air. She and Harry's lips parted with a wet smack and a needy whimper on Lavender's part.

"Bedroom," Neville choked out.

"Mm," Harry hummed, moving off the couch in the likes of a predator with its prey in sight, and followed after the two; climbing the stairs two and three at a time.

The only noise heard afterward was a girlish giggled and the resounding slam of their bedroom door closing.

* * *

TBC


End file.
